Dunia Beda Warna
by AQua Schiffer
Summary: Kita bertemu ketika rintik hujan membasahi bumi, saling mengenal saat hujan merayap dingin. Akankah hujan menumbuhkan cinta di antara sanubari kita? NaruSasu spesial OP. Happy New Year 2015!


Hujan.

Awal dimana aku bertemu dengannya, dan awal berubahnya ketetapan hatiku. Semenjak aku bertemu dengan karya dari sang pencipta yang dimataku sangat sempurna dan menawan. Senyuman pertamanya saat menatapku sanggup menghangatkan tubuh yang tengah menggigil ini. Pesonanya telah menerangkap jiwaku. Satu kali dalam hidupku, Tuhan telah menghadirkan insan yang akan selalu kuingat dan ku kenang sepanjang masaku melalui hujan.

Tawa akrabnya mampu mencairkan suasana beku yang tanpa sengaja tercipta dan akan selalu aku simpan dalam kotak kenangan yang berharga. Semenjak hari berhujan itu, keakraban yang ia ciptakan semenjak awal pertemuan hingga berlanjut dengan pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya hingga menjadi alasan rasa ini mengembang. Saat-saat bersamanya merupakan satu-satunya masa dimana aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Itu bukan rasa kagum sesaat, bukan pula ketertarikan semata. Tapi itu adalah kesungguhan dari bahasa hati...

Aku benar-benar telah terjatuh rasa hanya kepadanya.

Perhatian yang Ia tunjukan, rasa sayang yang dia curahkan, punggung lebarnya yang hangat serta pundak tegapnya yang sanggup menopangku. Serta merta memerangkap aku pada angan indah nan semu. Inilah batas dimana hati ini menggebu. Ingin merasakan lebih jauh perasaan terlarang namun indah ini.

**KICAUAN AQua :**

**Hai, fic pertamaku yg bertajuk NS. Alurnya agak lambat dan aku sengaja pakai bahasa yang sering aku pakai, jadi pastinya OOC banget. Naruto dan Sasukenya juga disini berperan sebagai karakter dalam ceritaku, sekali lagi bakalan OOC banget. Aku gak mau ada yang bilang mereka OOC, karna udah dibilangin ini OOC. Udahan ya, dari tadi ngomong OOC mulu (ck) Okeh, moga kalian menikmati hasil karyaku ini,**

**thanks.!**

**A/N: ini sebenernya fict buat OP1 tapi baru kelar.**

***dirajam***

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sial! Siaaaaaall!' Jerit batinku.

Baju seragamku hampir basah semua, terpaksa aku harus berteduh di emperan toko begini. Seharusnya aku tadi tidak nekat menerobos hujan dan tetap tinggal di Sekolah. Ini semua juga karna kak Itachi yang seenak idungnya tanpa sepengetahuan ku mengambil payung yang memang sudah kusiapkan di dalam tas, aku sumpahin biar parut di pinggir idungnya makin panjang.

Damn!

Ah! Tapi, ya sudah lah sudah terlanjur juga, asal tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari setengah basah kuyup dengan badan menggigil.

**CRIUUUUUKKK EEUUKK UUKK!**

Cacing sialaaan! Kenapa demo pada waktu yang tidak tepat? Tunggu ya, tunggu sampai hujannya reda, okey! Jadi lah cacing yang penurut, jika ingin dapat jatah ma-

**DRRUUUMMM!**

**CYIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!**

ANJRIIIITT!

GILA! Dasar orang edan! Gak bisa lihat apa ada makhluk hidup berdiri disini, hah! Aku hanya bisa menatap horor pada ban Motor yang hanya berjarak tak kurang dari selangkah di depan ujung sepatuku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku hujam dia -sang pengendara dengan ban motor sialannya- dengan tatapan tersengit yang pernah aku punya. _**Fuck you!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : little bit romance, hurt comfort dll.**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, OOC, alur lambat, gajenes, **

**Typo(s) dan bla bla lainnya.**

**Pairing : May be NaruSasu.. liat aja deh, kalo**

**Narunya 'Ok' ya NS.. *diplototin***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diantara rinai hujan yang mengguyur bumi, riuh insan yang tengah bercengkrama kini tergantikan oleh riuhnya insan yang mencari tempat berlindung dari tetesan air penghubung langit dan bumi itu. Mereka lebih memilih menghindar dan mencari

tempat berteduh daripada merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Berlomba-lomba seolah air hujan adalah sesuatu yang wajib dihindari, bunyi horn mobil dan motor saling menyahuti diantara gemericik air yang jatuh dari langit. Dan dalam sekejap suara riuh itu semua menghilang, kiranya mereka telah menemukan tempat menghindar dari sentuhan air hujan, suasana sepi dan digantikan tetesan air yang semakin deras menjamah bumi.

Seperti halnya pengendara bermotor satu ini yang telah menemukan tempat aman dari guyuran air di langit, meski itu tak terlalu berarti karna tubuhnya sudahlah basah terlihat dari separuh badan bagian depannya yang telah basah. Ia pun lansung dengan cepat mengarahkan motor miliknya ke emperan sebuah toko.

"Refleks yang bagus." sebuah pujian dari sang pengendara motor terhadap dirinnya sendiri, menegaskan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang cukup keren. Lalu sibuk melindungi barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak dari siraman air hujan.

Berbeda dengan pemuda lainnya berseragam sekolah yang setengah basah kuyub, berdiri diam di emperan tersebut dengan pandangan lurus yang tajam menusuk, seolah siap menguliti siapa saja mata tajam itu tuju.

"Begitu kah kalimat seseorang yang hampir saja membuat anak orang terkena serangan jantung mendadak?" kalimat bernada sinis telah terlontar dari bibir pemuda berseragam Sekolah, kiranya ia mendengar kalimat kenarsisan tadi, sepertinya pemuda ini memiliki pendengaran yang cukup baik, bisa mendengarkan ucapan si pengendara motor yang tertutup helm diantara gemericik air hujan.

"Eeh? Oh.. Hay!" tak mangindahkan kalimat bernada sinis tadi dan sibuk kembali dengan tas- tasnya, satu _handbag_, satu ransel yang baru saja bergabung bersandar didepan _rolling door_ toko dan satu dus sedang yang masih terikat di atas pedal motornya. Sudah mirip seperti pengungsi korban banjir, bisa jadi begitu melihat sekarang adalah musim hujan, siapa yang tau itu kan.

'Dasar orang tua gak sopan, gak minta maaf habis mau nabrak orang malah sibuk sama diri sendiri, bagaimana yang muda mau sopan sama yang lebih tua, kalo yang tua sendiri aja kelakuannya kayak gini'

Si pemuda hanya bisa menggerutu saat di acuhkan seperti itu, memilih tak menggubris lagi. Acuh balikkan seseorang yang sekarang tampak sibuk menutup kardusnya dengan plastik transparan yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Anggap saja ini salah satu dari ketidak beruntungannya.

Setelah semua perkerjaan penyelamatan barang bawaan selesai, akhirnya sang pengendara sekarang sibuk membenahi diri sendiri. Entah pengendara ini lupa atau stylenya seperti itu, ia malah melepas jaketnya terlebih dahulu daripada melepas helmet yang masih bertengger manis di kepalanya.

'Huh, orang tua yang bodoh, pantas lah'

Ternyata sang pemuda tak sepenuhnya cuek, masih curi-curi pandang. Sedikit memperhatikan apa saja yang di lakukan si pengendara tadi. Tapi kalimatnya benar-benar tidak sopan sekali. Tiba-tiba Mata sang pemuda tak bisa lepas dari sang pengendara saat helmet yang dikenakannya di lepas.

Bukan sesosok orang yang sudah tua, melainkan pemuda yang tampan dengan kulit wajah yang agak gelap, ada kumis aneh di pipinya, itu kumis atau tato? Rambut disemir pirang cerah.

Tunggu!

Rambut pirang, tato di muka, kulit gelap, bawa barang-barang gak jelas. Jangan-jangan dia penjahat yang lagi kabur dari kejaran polisi! Terlintas pikiran parno saat melihat fakta yang ada, hilang sudah kekaguman pada wajah sang pengendara yang rupawan.

'Percuma ganteng tapi penjahat' sang pemuda malah manyun sendiri.

Sang pengendara berbalik dan melihat kalau pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya itu sedang memperhatikannya, spontan ia langsung memberi senyum lima jari miliknya, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Keningnya lansung mengkerut saat melihat reaksi si pemuda.

"Hey!" sapanya.

Lagi-lagi reaksi yang sama, melangkah kesamping agak menjauh, hampir-hampir mencapai pinggir emperan toko.

"Oh, eh.. Maaf tadi membuatmu kaget." tak lupa ia memberi senyuman tulus, yang membuat wajah rupawannya makin menawan.

Deg!

Apa ini?

Sang pemuda seolah terhipnotis olehnya, rasanya ada yang menjalar hangat di dalam dirinya, berputar-putar ke seluruh tubuh, dan melilit di dasar pusarnya.

'Sial! Perasaan apa ini? Kumohon jangan lagi!' Kakinya bergetar, sampai ia harus berpegangan pada tiang toko.

'tenang.. tenang.. tarik nafas.. hembuskan' perlahan ia melakukan apa yang ia sugesti, dan perlahan-lahan ia pun membaik.

"Hey.. Kau baik-baik saja?" raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Kau yakin?" perlahan kian mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Eh? Aku hanya ingin membantu kok." bujuknya halus.

"Tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja! Tidak butuh bantuan dari penjahat sepertimu!"

"Eh? Penjahat?"

"Kau pasti sedang kabur dari kejaran polisi, kau buronan kan!"

"Polisi? Buronan?"

"Pasti sekarang terlintas di fikiranmu untuk menyanderaku kan!"

Si pendgendara hanya bisa bisa melongo, lalu tertawa keras, saat paham maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ya ampun dek.. Aku ini bukan penjahat, apalagi buronan, aku ini orang baik-baik kok!"

...

"Memang tampang saya kelihatan sangar ya?"

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan, si pemuda sudah tak terlalu menjaga jarak lagi, meski kelihatannya sedikit curiga.

"Semua pasti berfikir sama, saat melihat seseorang dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Hahaha.. Ini rambut asli loh." Ia menunjuk rambutnya sendiri. "Dan ini?" tunjuk pipinya. " Adalah tanda lahir. Jadi tampang sangarku ini asli loh, bukan buatan."

Si pemuda hanya menatap menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahnya, dan berhenti di iris biru yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Hn. Tidak."

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ia ulurkan tangannya."Salam kenal Uchiha Sasuke.!"

Si pemuda yang baru di kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka kalau seseorang yang baru pertamakali di lihatnya itu mengetahui namanya. Kini mata itu menatap curiga lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,. Aku tau dari itu!" Naruto menunjuk pada _nametag _yang ada pada baju seragam Sasuke. Ada kelegaan tak kentara di wajah juteknya.

"Mau ngungsi ya?" topiknya berbelok.

"Hah? Oh.. Ini? Mau pindahan karna-"

"Karna jadi korban banjir ya?" belum juga selesai ngomongnya udah di potong duluan sama Sasuke.

"Ih! Bukan lah.. Pindahan ke kontrakan baru yang lebih dekat dari kampus." jawab Naruto agak sebel, dari tadi di tuduh yang aneh-aneh. Benar- benar bocah aneh Nih. "Tapi, dari tadi muter muter gak nemu tempatnya, sampai kehujanan kayak gini." sambunganya ternyata keluh kesah.

"Memangnya dimana tempatnya?"

"Emm.. tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil secarik kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Nih!"

"Hn." saat melihatnya tak ada perubahan riak diwajah Sasuke.

"Tau tempatnya? Jauh gak dari sini? Bisa antar? Nanti aku kasih imbalan kok!" Cerocos Naruto gak sabaran.

"Tau. Deket dari sini."

"Eh? Benarkah? Syukurlah! Aku gak perlu muter-muter lagi kayak orang linglung." terpatri jelas kelegaan di wajah Naruto saat mendengarkan penuturan singkat dari kawan sebelahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat aneka perubahan ekspresi dari seseorang yang tengah berada di sampingnya ini cukup membuatnya terhibur. Banyak memang temannya yang memiliki ragam ekspresi, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan teman-temanya itu selalu saja menganggap ia pemuda yang dingin. Sebenarnya ia sama seperti anak kebanyakan, hanya saja ia tidak cukup bisa mengapresiasikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Suka sekali merhatiin wajahku? Hati-hati nanti bisa naksir loh" Naruto agak geli saat melihat kawan sebelahnya agak salah tingkah. Ketauhan sedang memperhatikan seseorang seperti itu membuat Sasuke malu, meski wajahnya biasa saja tapi, terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang risau, salting. Semua itu hanya sekejap saja setelahnya Sasuke menyesal tadi merasa malu, sekarang ia malah kesal saat mendengar tawa menggelegar dari seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, tak urung mereda malah tawa Naruto menjadi-jadi saat kawan mudanya ini memasang wajah jutek.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke membuat tawanya

mereda, agak gak enak hati juga."Ehemm.. Sorry.."

Setelahnya mereka berdua terdiam, hanya gemericik air hujan yang menengahi suasana. Sasuke sendiri juga msih enggan buka suara, Ia lebih tertarih melihat tetesan air hujan yang jatuh di atas kubangan air pinggir jalan, sesekali ombak kecil dari mobil lewat menghapus titik-titik air diatas kubangan itu. Hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang masih lembab, membuat badannya meremang. Kaki Sasuke yang awalnya selonjoran kini ditekuk ke arah perutnya dengan kedua tangan diantara paha dan perutnya, salah satu dari sedikit cara untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan.

"Kedinginan ya?" teman berteduhnya lah yang bersuara.

"Hn."

"Pakai jaketku saja ya? Biar gak kedinginan." tawarnya bebaik hati.

Sasuke malah menimpalinya dengan judes." Itu kan masih basah."

"Luarnya aja, dalemnya masih kering kok! Ini jaket anti air." tawar Naruto dengan kebaikan yang tidak berkurang, meski yang ditawari judes. Tak menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menyelimutkannya pada Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke yang sedang menelungkup tertutup oleh jaket Naruto yang agak besar, hanya kepala yang terlihat jika dilihat dari depan. "Bagaimana? Agak mendingan kan?"

"Hn." dalam hati sasuke blushing kayaknya.

"Masih marah? Maaf deh." colek lengan Sasuke."Tadi hanya bercanda." colek lagi, tapi yang di colek tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Ya ampun, Dek! Masa gitu aja marah beneran?"

Mendungus kesal atas sifat kekanakan kawan berteduhnya. Kiranya Naruto lupa kalau kawannya ini memang masih anak sekolah yang pastinya memiliki sifat kekanakan."Aku sudah berbaik hati, masa gak di maafin?" bujuknya lagi, Naruto gak akan berhenti kalau belum mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke.

"Gak ikhlas banget! Nih aku kembalikan!" cepat-cepat Sasuke melepas jaket yang nyampir di badannya dengan tampang lebih jutek dari yang tadi.

Naruto gelagapan."Eits! Eits! Aku ikhlas kok, tetep pakai! Badan masih menggigil gitu!." ultimatumnya dan mencegah Sasuke melepas jaket pemberiannya. Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke berhadapan, dengan tangan Naruto yang berada di kedua pundak Sasuke menahan jaketnya, agar bertahan di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terpana dengan mata biru Naruto, kalau dilihat dari dekat mata itu benar-benar indah, seperti langit biru tanpa awan. Indah sekali.

"Maaf!" Naruto menunduk dengan posisi yang masih sama, membuat Sasuke dapat mencium wangi shampoo di helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Hanya sebentar saja, lalu Naruto kembali ke posisi awal, menatap tepat ke arah mata Sasuke. Tersadar dari lamunan, Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa wajahnya dan wajah Naruto terlalu dekat, membuat ia langsung memalingkan muka.

"Iya."

"Heh... sungguh, dek?" pastinya lagi sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak sasuke tak hanya itu Naruto juga sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengulang kata 'sungguh?' Berulang kali. Sasuke mulai sedikit jengah dan salah tingkah.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas. Seketika Naruto menghentikan goyangannya."Apa, dek? apanya yg berhenti? Hujannya ya?" Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan."Wah! Kau benar dek! Hujannya reda." ucapnya sumringah, meski hujannya belum benar-benar berhenti sih, masih gerimis.

Sasuke melongo sesaat,hanya sesaat setelahnya wajah temboknya nangkring lagi diwajah mulusnya."Maksudku, berhentilah memanggilku dengan "Dek", itu... " jeda. "... menjijikan!" ucap Sasuke tegas diakhir kalimat, tak lupa ia menatap Naruto tajam.

Yang disuguhi pandangan tajam malah memasang wajah minta ditabok."loh kenapa? Kan kamu lebih muda dariku, dek!" jelasnya." Gini-gini kakak ini sudah kuliah loh, semester empat malah!" Imbuhnya dengan penambahan suffix, dan berbanggaan diri gak penting, menurut sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak suka! Dikira aku ini gadis SMP?!" terdengar jelas ketidak sukaan dikalimat Sasuke.

"Aku tau kok kalau dek Sasu udah gak esempe lagi, itu seragam esema tuh." jawab Naruto ngawur yang bikin Sasuke makin dongkol.

"Bisakah kakak panggil aku dengan nama saja?" ujar Sasuke kalem mengabaikan kalimat ngawur barusan agar tidak terbawa emosi. Naruto yang masih merangkul pundak sasuke berujar tegas."tidak!" Tak mau merubah panggilannya. Sedangkan Sasuke memincingkan mata tajam.

'Makhluk satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan!' batin Sasuke gregetan. "Please..." Meski suara Sasuke terdengar melas tapi sorot matanya tajam, melototi Naruto yang masih betah menyampirkan tangannya di pundaknya, tatapan yang tidak mau di bantah.

"Ouwret! Ouwret, dek! Gak perlu melotot gitu ah, nyeremin."

Sasuke makin melototin mata.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak mengurangi kadar pelototannya.

"Aarrggg! Iya iya..." Naruto mendesah. ... Sasuke."

Saat suara itu melantunkan namanya, dan mengalun pasti ke rongga telinganya. Sasuke baru menyadari ternyata ia memiliki nama yang indah, padahal ia sudah sering mendengarnya, apa karna pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang sekarang masih betah menempel padanya. Seluruh badan sasuke menghangat seketika.

"Ehemm.. hujannya sudah berhenti." ujar Sasuke memecah kecanggungan yang ia rasakan sendiri. Benar saja, hujan memang sudah berhenti, jalanan pun sudah mulai ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Beberapa anak sekolahan juga melintas, ada juga anak kecil yang main hujan-hujanan, saling kejar-kejaran, mereka saling tertawa saat sama-sama melempar ejekan. Dunia kanak-kanak memang penuh dengan kegembiraan, karna mereka tak memiliki beban apapun, dunia yang dipenuhi dengan bermain. Narruto dan Sasuke terseret nostalgia masa kecil. Tunggu! Ralat untuk Sasuke, Author tidak yakin Sasuke pernah melakukan hal seperti itu semasa kecilnya, terbukti sekarang ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya dan semakin menekan tangannya ke perut, rasa lapar yang saat lalu minggat kini telah kembali lagi. 'Lapaaaaarrr..' batin sasuke nelangsa.

"Baiklah!" Naruto berdiri, menepuk dua kali bokongnya menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Waktunya kamu menepati janjimu!" Naruto berujar lantang, berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto gak konek, pikirannya berseliweran makanan apa yang enak buat perut tercintanya.

"Katanya mau nganterin ke alamat yang tadi! Ayo lekas berdiri!"

Sasuke diam, berfikir kapan ia mengatakan bersedia mengantarkan pria yang masih berkacak pinggang di depannya ini. Lama, yang terlintas malah perkataan Naruto yang mau menberi imbalan. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, lumayan bisa dipalak buat mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Hn. Ayo!" suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit bersamangat di telinga Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalan beraspal basah, beberapa genangan tercipta di beberapa sudut pinggir jalan, cipratan air dari genangan yang tergencet ban mobil mengenai pejalan kaki yang berjalan di trotoar, sumpah serapah terdengar samar di telinga Sasuke yang kini berada di atas sadel motor yang melaju pelan.

"Kakak yakin bisa melihat depan?"

"Hmm."

"Hati-hati di depan ada pengendara lain."

"Hmm."

"Awas pengendara didepan mau berbelok."

"Hmm!"

"Pelan-pelan saja asal selamat ke tujuan."

Kali ini tak ada jawaban.

"Bisakah sedikit pelankan laju motornya?"

"Omaigad! Kurang pelan apa laju motornya? nenek-nenek pengidap osteoporosis saja larinya lebih kencang dari pada laju motor kita!" hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, konsentrasi saja ke arah depan."

"Kamu tuh yang bikin esmosi, dek!"

"Emosi." Sasuke membenarkan, jari telunjuknya menusuk pinggang Naruto. Motor oleng sebentar disusul jeritan tertahan Naruto, sumpah serapah mengalun indah.

"Kau ingin kita jatuh hah! Tadi disuruh kosentrasi, sekarang kamunya yang usil!" Naruto

membenarkan letak kardus dan tas yang bertumpuk didepannya.

"Aku tidak usil, Hanya tidak suka kakak kembali lagi memanggil aku 'dek'."

Naruto mendengus setelah mengguman astaga.

"Kasih sini tasnya, biar aku yang bawa!"

"Gak gak, kamu udah bawa ranselku , itu berat loh."

Setelah Naruto mengatakan seperti itu, tetiba terasa ada beban berat menimpa pundaknya. Egkh, benar lumayan berat. Kenapa Sasuke baru sadar ya?

"Tidak apa, tasnya biar aku yang pangku -depan belok kiri. Selamt sampai tujuan itu yang utama."

"Kalau aku masih sanggup, buat apa aku ngerepotin kamu, gak ah." Naruto membelokkan motornya ke arah kiri sesuai intruksi Sasuke saat ada persimpangan jalan, agak susah membelokkan motornya saat ada yang menghambat gerak tangannya.

"Mampir ke kedai ya." Sasuke mulai menjalankan niatnya.

"Laper ya? Okeh, kita mampir di kedai! Ternyata aku juga lapar." ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Yang di belakang sadel motor sudah mikir bahwa mereka akan makan di resto atau gak kafe, dan nanti ia akan memesan menu yang paling mahal yang tersaji disana, dalam hati sasuke ketawa sadis.

"Kita sampai!" seruan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan sadis Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah akan benar-benar melakukan rencananya, tapi sayang seribu sayang. Sekarang mereka tidak berhenti di depan restoran maupun kafe, melainkan di depan kedai ramen. Sasuke menautkan alisnya setelah membaca tulisan yang terpampang didepan kedai, "Kedai Ramen Teuchi" begitulah tulisan yang tertera.

"Di saat dingin seperti ini enaknya makan yang berkuah." Ujar Naruto saat mengerti keterdiaman Sasuke."Ayo cepat turun! Aku gak mungkin turun duluan dengan keadaan seperti ini!" Sembur Naruto kala Sasuke masih tenang di belakangnya. Sasuke turun dari motor lalu membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya."Kenapa tidak makan di kafe sebarang jalan itu saja? Lebih nyaman, Aku yakin di sana juga ada menu yang berkuah dan pasti juga ada penghangat ruangannya." Bujuk sasuke, tetap pada rencananya.

Tapi Naruto tak menggubris, malahan menyuruh sasuke untuk membantu membawa tas jinjingnya. Kesal, setelah mengambil tas Naruto, ia langsung menaruhnya di bawah. Sang empunya menatap horor sambil berteriak 'Itu kotor!' Naruto ngedumel gak jelas sambil membersihkan bagian bawah tasnya.

"Kamu ini kebangetan! Makan disini aja, aku yang traktir soalny udah janji kasih imbalan karna mau nganterin, ralat lebih tepatnya nunjukin rute jalan aja. Di kafe depan sana mahal! Kalau mau meres dompetku lain kali saja, sekarang dompetku lagi musim paceklik belum dapat kucuran dana. Jadi kita makan di sini aja sesuai kemampuan dompetku, ya Sasuke?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, tapi yang di ajak bicara baru saja menghilang di balik tirai kedai, berarti dari tadi ocehan nya gak di dengerin, Naruto langsung keluar tanduknya.

"DASAR BOCAH TEME!"

Naruto masuk menbawa serta tas jinjing dan kardusnya, lalu menaruhnya dibawah meja stan yang di tempati sasuke, terlihat sasuke sudah mendapatkan pesanannya, siap makan. Naruto tak memperdebatkan masalah tadi, Sasuke juga terlihat cuek.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto juga langsung memesan ramen. Mereka berdua menikmati makanannya dalam diam, tak ada selingan obrolan. Lebih utama mengisi perut dulu. Selesai makan Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini Naruto mengalah, tas jinjingnya di bawa Sasuke, yang Sasuke letakkan diatas pangkuannya, jadi pembatas antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak ada obrolan dan cekcok seperti perjalanan awal tadi, Sasuke dan Naruto lebih memilih diam. Hanya saat memberi intruksi jalan Sasuke angkat bicara.

Tak berapa lama setelah tikungan yang Naruto lewati, kini ia memasuki kawasan kompleks perumahan elit, banyak pohon yang berjajar di pinggir jalan, terlihat hijau dan asri. Ada beragam bentuk dan gaya rumah, dari yang sedang sampi yang gede, hampir semua bergaya modern. Naruto menghentikan motornya Saat sasuke bilang berhenti.

"Udah sampai ya? Ini alamatnya?" kini naruto tepat berhenti di depan salah satu rumah yang cukup besar. Sasuke turun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah mentraktir dan mengantarku sampi rumah." Sasuke membungkuk sekali.

"Ini rumahmu?" Naruto menunjuk rumah yang ada didepannya."lah terus akunya gimana? Ini alamatnya gimana?." Naruto kelimpungan.

"Ck! Kakak liat rumah itu?" Sasuke menunjuk rumah minimalis bercat biru putih, hanya terpisah satu rumah dengan rumahnya."tujuan kakak berakhir di situ." ujar Sasuke kalem.

"What?! Jadi kita tetanggaan nih?" Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia lebih memilih memasuki pekarangan rumahnya sambil menggumam "dasar dobe." Dengan seringai tipis

terpatri di wajahnya. Lalu Naruto berteriak

"Terimakasih!" sebelum ia lenyap di balik pintu rumahnya, samar juga ia mendengar umpatanbNaruto karna bingung bagaimana membawa barang-barangnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam keremangan mata bernetra hitam itu mengerjab pelan, memfokuskan kembali penglihatannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di depannya, pukul empat sore. Berarti ia hanya tidur kurang dari satu jam.

Beranjak bangun, Sasuke mengerang pelan saat merasakan denyut dikepalanya, hidunganya pengap dan berair, ck ia kena Flu. Agak sempoyongan dan sesekali diselingi bersin sasuke turun dari ranjangnya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Saat pulang tadi rumah dalam keadaan kosong, Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sampai dirumah pukul tiga sore,bSasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang, Badannya sangat lelah tapi ia harus membersihkan diri dulu bila tak ingin sakit. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap sakit, dari sekian banyak penyakit Sasuke benci flu, itu membuat matanya berair dan hidungnya mampet sekaligus memerah kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih, Sasuke merasa dirinya layaknya badut. Ck!

Saat menuju ke dapur Sasuke melihat ibunya sudah berdandan rapi, ia juga melihat ibunya sedang mengemas semacam.. Bekal? Sasuke

mengernyit bingung. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kursi makan.

"Mama masih punya obat flu?"

"Kamu flu Sasuke?" Ibunya menatap khawatir, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kegiatannya untuk mengambil obat yang tersimpan di kotak P3K dalam bufet.

"Waktu pulang tadi kehujanan?" sang ibu menyerahkan obat flunya. Sasuke menerima obatnya dan menggumam sedikit atas pertanyaan sang ibu."makan dulu sebelum minum obatnya!"

Ibunya melotot saat Sasuke hendak meminum obatnya tanpa mengisi perut terlebih dahulu. "Kenyang, aku tadi sudah makan ma." Saat ini Sasuke masih bisa merasakan rasa ramen tersisa di tenggorokannya.

"Tetap! Makan dulu sebelum minum obatnya! Ada puding, makanlah untuk mengisi perut." Sang ibu menyerahkan puding yang baru saja sang ibu ambil dari Kulkas. Lalu sasuke memakannya dengan khidmat.

"Mama dengar ada tetangga baru yang seorang mahasiswa. Baru datang tadi sore."

"Iya, aku tau." Aku sudah bertemu dengannya dia orang yang menyebalkan, imbuh sasuke dalam batin.

"Ini mama buatkan makanan untuknya, nanti sasuke antar ya. Mama gak bisa nganter sendiri soalnya ada urusan, nanti Sasuke juga harus bantu kalau-kalau dia buntuh bantuan." titah sang ibu sambil menyerahkan kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku bukan pegawai jasa bantu Ma! Aku juga lagi sakit." Sasuke menggerutu tidak terima.

"Jangan manja!" sang ibu mencubit sekali hidung Sasuke, sang empu terpekik tertahan."Mama berangkat dulu ya! Jangan lupa, itu di antar!" sang ibu mencium pelipisnya, sasuke hanya mengerang tak suka, namun tak menampik pelakuan sang Ibu.

.

.

Setelah kepergian sang ibu Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, apa boleh buat, mau tak mau iya harus menjalankan titah dang ibu, bagai manapun juga sasuke tidak mau jadi anak yang durhaka.

Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket lalu kembali lagi untuk mengambil 'barang titipan' sang ibu yang berada di meja makan. Sasuke berdiam sejenak menatap kotak P3K yang tergeletak di meja makan, 'sepertinya aku membutuhkan ini' pikir sasuke lalu membawanya ikut serta..

.

.

.

Kini sasuke sudah berdiri didepan pintu mahoni bercat coklat, sudah berkali-kali ia memencet tombol bel tapi pintu di depannya ini tak kunjung terbuka. Sebel! Apakah Naruto tidur sampai sampai ia tak mendengar bunyi bel? Ck lebih baik ia pulang saja dan beristirahat di rumah. Sasuke sudah hendak pergi dari situ saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang awut- awutan, Naruto terihat beratakan. Muka pucat, hidung memerah, mata berair, rambutnya juga lepek, Sasuke sampai mengerenyit heran.

"Ternyata itu kau dek? Masuklah!" Naruto mengeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan sasuke untuk masuk.

"Penampilanmu berantakan sekali? Kakak sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam diikuti Naruto di belakang yang berjalan sempoyongan, lalu menghempaskan dirinya disofa, tiduran. Naruto hanya mengguman tidak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Mama memberikan ini untuk kakak, makan lah." Sasuke menaruh 'titipan' sang ibu di meja." Aku juga sudah menduga kakak bakalan seperti ini, jadi sekalian aku bawakan obat." P3K menyusul ke meja. Naruto beranjak bangun dari tiduranya.

"Terimakasih! Salamkan juga terimakasih ku pada ibumu, ya." Terdengar jelas ada perubahan pada suara naruto, agak dalam. Ia pasti juga terkena flu sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sekarang kakak makan lah." ujar Sasuke sambil membukakan barang titipan ibunya yang ternyata satu kotak puding- yang sama seperti yang ia makan tadi- dan sekotak mini cake, tak urung sasuke mendengar seruan 'hoo' dari arah depannya. Sasuke juga mengambilkan obat flu dari P3k yang ia bawa. Satu botol air putih sudah ada di atas meja sebelum Sasuke datang.

Setengah puding dan satu butir obat flu sudah berpindah ke perut Naruto.

"Sekarang kakak istirahat saja ke kamar." Sasuke melirik barang-barang Naruto yang masih tergeletak di samping sofa."beres-beresnya besok saja, nanti aku bantu." Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku pulang dulu." Pamitnya

"Tunggu! Bisa simpankan sisa makananya di kulkas mu, dek? Kulkas di dapur belum aku nyalakan." Sasuke disuguhi tatapan melas, tapi malah terlihat seperti orang yang menahan boker, sasuke geli dalam hati.

"Hn."

Hahh.. Ini akan jadi hari-hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke..

Sabar ya, Sas!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC! :p


End file.
